A Sister's Rage
by Tombraider3
Summary: She was perfect. I wasn't. She had beautiful red hair. I had dull blonde. She had pretty green eyes. I had brown. People loved her. People barely noticed me.She was Lily. I am Petunia...the forgotten sister. The hurt sister.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1:** Lily Evans

I can still remember the day my sister was born. I must have been three or so at the time but I still remember it vividly. It was early in the morning. Dad drove mom and I to the hospital and I remember sitting in a waiting room. After she was born, my dad told me I could go see her if I wanted to. I was so excited to have a younger and when I went into the room and saw my mom sitting there in the hospital bed, her red hair draped over her shoulders like a waterfall of fire, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Petunia, would you like to see your sister?" She asked me in her singsong voice that she always used. I nodded shyly and gripped my father's leg. My mother smiled and pointed to a small container where several nurses worked on cleaning my sister. I rushed over and my father lifted me up so I could see my sister as the nurse cleaned her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had a little bit of hair and it was the same flame red as my mother's. When she opened her eyes I remember smiling. She had the same grass green eyes as my father.

"Daddy, she stole your eyes." I remember saying. The nurse laughed and my sister began to cry.

"Your sister is scared. Would you like to hold her hand to make her feel better?" The nurse asked me. I nodded excitedly, reached forward.and stuck my first finger into my sister's hand. She formed a fist around it.

"_Shhhh_. I'm your big sister." I said to her. At first she didn't do anything but cry but soon she quieted down.

"Her names Lily. What do you think about that?" My father whispered in my ear.

"I like it." I said. My father smiled and pulled a chair over for me to stand on while he went to join my mom.

"Lily." I said breathing the name and you know what? I think she smiled at me. I really do.

* * *

Lily was always very quiet. Every where we went people would comment on her fire red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. At first I didn't mind. She was just a little girl. Of course she was adorable. When my friends came over they wanted to see Lily and play with her. I didn't blame them. She was cute and young, even I wanted to play with her.

Lily didn't become a problem until I was in my 4th year of primary school.

I had this huge crush on this boy named Mark Breit. He was tall and had brown hair. He had a pair of the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I was completely in love with him and had been for the past 2 years. I use to talk to my mom about him all the time.

My school always had a fair every year around April. Rumor had it that Mark might have liked me and was hoping I would be at the fair too. So I of course begged my mother relentlessly to go. I was allowed to go under one circumstance, I had to bring Lily. Not really a big deal because I liked Lily. The fair was great and I dragged Lily all around and looked for Mark desperately.

"I'm tired." Lily had said to me while tugging on my shirt. I didn't want to stop looking for Mark so I brought her to a small bench and told her to stay put until I got back. I must have walked around for at least half an hour…or at least that is what it felt like. When I didn't find him I headed back to Lily. As I neared her I saw that she was talking to Mark. I of course froze. What could she be saying to him? I could only imagine. Lily was still very young and dread filled my heart when I realized that she wouldn't understand my liking Mark being a secret.

Mark looked up and saw me. He then looked down, turned around and left. I rushed over to Lily.

"I talked to your Mark friend." She said with her innocent, childish smile.

"What did you say?" I asked gripping her by the shoulders rather hard. She let out a small whimper of pain but I didn't say anything.

"I just told him what you always tell mom." She managed back.

I was stunned.

I let go of Lily and stumbled backwards. I could feel heat rising into my cheeks as two of my classmates walked by, pointed and snickered at me. The two joined a group of their friends and began whispering excitedly. Mark was with them and would blush at certain intervals when the group would crack up laughing.

My blood boiled and I shot daggers at Lily. She looked so frail and innocent standing there with her big green eyes. Her innocent appearance only made me angrier.

"I. Hate. You!" I said through gritted teeth. She looked taken aback and her eyes widened.

"I hate you!" I repeated much louder. Lily began to cry and people started to stare. I didn't care. Lily had just taken the love of my life away from me for the first time.

The next week school didn't go over to well. When I walked into class people would whisper and laugh. Mark wouldn't even look at me and all the boys called me awful names. Names I won't even try to remember. Even 1 year later I was still furious at Lily.

My hate for Lily didn't become real until I was 12 and she was 9.

Lily and I always came home at the same time. We walked to and from school and one day both my parents were at home. They sat at the kitchen table and called me over when I walked in the door. Lily went to her room.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you." My father said.

"When your mother was pregnant with Lily…she got a cut on her insides. That cut has become infected." He said grasping mine and my mother's hand.

"I'm sick Petunia." My mother said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Please don't tell Lily yet. Not yet." My father pleaded. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I understood what my mother was trying to get across when she said 'I'm sick Petunia.'

My mother was dying…and it was all Lily's fault.

My parents didn't tell Lily for another month or two. Every month my mother got paler and paler. She went to the doctor a lot more and life was crazy. I hated Lily and always let her know it. I called her names, pushed, hit, yelled and even took her things. Lily was ruining my life. People would tell me how beautiful Lily was and that only made me hate her more. She always got perfect grades through school and her teachers loved her to death.

* * *

One morning, after Lily had recently turned 11, we were gathered around the kitchen table eating before my mother went to the doctor. She was getting sicker and sicker and I it killed me to watch her dying before my eyes.

"What's that?" My father asked looking up from his plate. I turned and looked at the window behind me. A large tawny owl sat on our windowsill and clicked its foot against the glass. Held in its mouth was a thick envelope. Lily of course rushed over and hurriedly opened the window. The owl dropped the letter at her feet and flew off. Lily bent down to pick up the letter and opened it with curious looks from my parents. I acted like I cared more about my breakfast than Lily's letter. Lily read through the letter and gave a squeal of excitement.

How was I supposed to know that letter was going to change my life forever?


	2. Hogwarts

**Chapter 2:** Hogwarts

The first year Lily went to Hogwarts was complete torture. My mother and father dragged me out of bed to see her off. Lily, being the show off she was, walked through a wall several times to impress my parents. They were stunned and showered her with praise at being given this opportunity. Lily hugged me before she left and my parents gushed at how nice she was.

Mom and Dad didn't shut up about Lily for several weeks. Owls were constantly flying and hooting in our house and my parents would eagerly read her letters aloud and gush over her achievements. It wasn't like I wasn't doing all kinds of achievements. I had made honor roll that year. I actually had the highest grades out of anyone of my school. My parents didn't care. They just cared about what new trick Lily had learned or what grade she had gotten on what paper or test.

Lily came home for that Christmas. The house was in an uproar when she came home. My parents wanted to know every little detail of her school. I hated the school. I hated everything about it, from the talking portraits to the lake on the grounds. My parents were fascinated with the fact that Lily could do magic, the fact that she couldn't do magic outside of school only peaked their curiosity more. They thought she was such a goody goody. Please.I saw her when they didn't. She was constantly scribbling notes to friends. She was always producing all sorts of weird things from her pocket.

Christmas was the worst. I had knitted a sweater for my mother and built a spice rack for my father because he loved to cook. When Christmas time came, my mother opened my gift first.

"Oh Petunia it's beautiful. Did you ma-" She started to say but Lily got her off by shoving a bright colored box in front of her face. My mother opened it with delight. In it was a necklace. My mother gasped and clasped it around her neck.

"Its supposed to help the wearer of it to fight off illness." Lily said with a smile. My mother got tears in her eyes. Touché Lily, _Touché_. My father opened my gift and said

"Oh a spice rack. My old one broke. Why its beauti-" He started to say but Lily cut him off. She thrust a smallish box towards him. He quickly took it and ripped through it. He pulled out a small, ceramic man that held a spoon in one hand.

"It tells you recipes and warns you when your making a mistake." Lily said with a smile.

"Marvelous." My father said brightly. That was one of my most hated Christmases.

I had mixed emotions about Lily going back to Hogwarts. I wanted her to be gone and away from me again, but I didn't want her to go. If she went back to Hogwarts, she would learn more and be able to tell my parents more and more stories. My parents griped about her going back to school and how much they missed her.

When my birthday arrived in late May they went crazy over what Lily got me. Lily sent me a sweater. Not just any sweater but a purple one…and I hate the color purple. Lily wrote a big long letter to me telling me what a dear sister I was and how fortunate she was to have a sister like me. She always mentioned several times in the letter that she made the sweater herself and tired over it for days. Funny that. I could have sworn_ I_ made this sweater for Christmas to give to Lily. They never shut up about how sweet and self-less Lily was.

* * *

That summer Lily came home with a friend. I never knew her name, nor did I care to. Lily and her would spend hours talking about God knows what. Lily was often reading a magic book and practicing the hand motions with her wand. Her friend had a broom and could fly on it! How absurd! Flying on a broom! Who ever thought of such a thing? Well, anyways, Lily's friend would fly around for hours. She always flew at night so no one would see her and knew every trick that there was in the book. I remember she had this little gold trinket in her pocket. She would let it loose and catch it with lightening face speed. She wasn't very pretty either. She had very long brown hair and was gangly looking. She would often talk about some dumb game that was played on broomsticks. I would almost laugh at the idea. And if I did laugh, the girl gave me odd looks.

I was thrilled when Lily went to go stay with the girl and her family for a few weeks. I no longer heard the constant zip of that damned gold trinket nor Lily's high pitched giggle at any jokes that the girl told. I also didn't hear any magic words spoken. Things like '_lumo_s' or'_muggle_'. Now what in the hell was a lumos and what did a muggle do?

* * *

At the beginning of Lily's second year my parents again dragged me to go see her good bye. This time Lily wanted to impress my parents on what a considerate sister she was by showing me how to walk through the wall. My parents beamed at her and told me to go ahead. I didn't want to. No, REALLY, I didn't want to. Who wants to walk through walls? Honestly now! And how did I know that Lily wouldn't make me walk into a real wall?

I reluctantly walked through the wall with Lily. As soon as I walked past the wall a sea of people was before me. People lugged trunks onto a large scarlet train that looked more like a snake than a train. I looked around at the various people.

"Hey Lily!" A boy called. Lily turned and mumbled something that didn't sound nice. I turned to see the boy. He was tall and had jet black messy hair that went everywhere. He had thick-framed black glass that covered brown eyes. He came up to Lily with a large smile on his face.

"Hi James." Lily grumbled.

"James!" A voice called out and clamped a hand down on James's shoulder. The hand belonged to a boy that was taller than James. He had beautiful dark brown hair that hung in his eyes gracefully. He had a set of the prettiest gray eyes I had ever seen. And his smile. OH! His smile was gorgeous! I couldn't help but notice a sparkle in his eyes and dimples in his cheeks.

"Oh Hi Lily." The boy said noticing Lily.

"Hullo Sirius." Lily said. I stole a glance at Lily and noticed her smiling like a fool. Typical. Sirius seemed to brush Lily off and turn his attention back to James.

"Do you have the Quaffle?" he asked him.

"Yeah. Do you think the Slytherin team will ever want it back?" James asked with a smile and messing up his hair. He reached into his bag and pulled out a red ball. Sirius flashed his gorgeous smile and flipped the ball up in the air after taking it from James.

"Yeah they might. Hey…whose this?" Sirius asked noticing me. Lily looked like she'd been smacked in the face.

"Oh…this is my sister, Petunia." She said.

"Hi! I'm Sirius." He said with his smile and gorgeous hair falling into his face, trying to shadow his gray eyes. He extended a hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said in response.

"Same here." He said with the same smile…actually…It might have grown brighter.

"Hey Sirius!" Someone called out. Sirius turned and a boy that was awfully short,with pale hair, threw his arms up in the air and said

"Throw it."

Sirius shrugged and chucked the red ball to the boy. The ball hit the boy in the stomach.

"Bloody idiot that Peter." Sirius said shaking his head in aggravation.

"Well…we have to be going." Lily said waving me off.

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you Petunia." Sirius said with a wave and then walked off. My god what a charmer.

Christmas that year my sister decided to stay at Hogwarts. I wondered if her decision had anything to do with the fact that Sirius might have also been staying for the holidays. I tried not to let it get to me and tried to enjoy a semi-normal Christmas with my parents. And Christmas that year was better. Lily wasn't around to try and out do me or suck up to my parents. They still missed her but I was able to distract them as best as I could.

Lily's letters still came constantly from school but they were definitely less from her first year. Her grades still were incredibly high and I again made the honor roll. Life was getting into a semi-normal routine. That is until summer rolled around.


	3. Summertime

**Chapter 3:** Summertime.

Just one days before Lily was supposed to get back from school I was awoken by my grandmother. Odd. She whispered to me that my mother had just gotten very sick and my father had taken her to the hospital and that I was not to worry. Oh yeah, that'd be real easy. I, of course, fretted all day.

Later, my grandmother drove me to the hospital. I remember the hospital room clearly. My mom lay on nice clean white sheets, and my father sat in a black chair next to her. My mother gave me a weak smile.

"Hi Petunia." She said softly. I walked to her bedside and held her hand. I looked at my mother. Her normally fire red hair looked dull and thin. Her skin looked worn and pale. Her eyes no longer held the liveliness they once did. I looked into her eyes and realized she was dying. As I continued to look at her I could see the pain that it was causing her to stay alive. Why would she continue to let herself live if she was in this much pain?

Her daughters.

She wanted to say goodbye to Lily and I, and since I was already here all her mother had to do was wait for Lily. That would mean Lily would get to watch her own mother die the second she saw her. All hard feelings that I had for Lily left me for that moment. I couldn't let my little sister think she was coming to see her mother with out any warning of her dying. I knew my father wasn't going to pick up Lily. I doubted he would leave his seat next to my mother even if the hospital were on fire. My father's mother sat in the corner. She would be the one to pick up Lily. I knew my grandmother didn't favor Lily because she was a witch. She always blamed my mothers side of the family.

* * *

The next morning I was still in my chair holding my mother's hand. My grandmother was gathering her things and heading out the door.

"Wait." I said softly. She heard me and turned around.

"Can I go with you?" I asked.

Within the next 30 minutes we were at Kings Cross Station. I nearly flew out of the car. I raced past people with trolleys. I found the wall that Lily had once pulled me through. The scarlet train that Lily always rode came pulling into the station. I stood close and watched as tons of students filed off of it.

"And then she- Oh hey Petunia." A voice said that caught my attention. I looked up and saw Sirius walking off the train with James.

"Petunia is here?" My sister said from behind Sirius. He moved aside and she gave me a puzzled look.

"Wheres mum and dad?" She asked me looking around.

"At the hospital." I said softly.

"W-What?" She stammered. I grabbed her around her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Lily," I said slowly.

"Mum is dying."

* * *

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust-"

Lily and I stood next to each other. She grasped my hand tightly and looked continually at the ground. My harsh feelings towards her were slowly returning. We watched in silence as they lowered my mothers coffin into the ground.

* * *

"I will be staying here for a while." My grandmother said sternly setting her suitcase on top of the bed in our guest room. I nodded from inside of the doorway still dressed in my clothes from the funeral. My father had locked himself in his bedroom and Lily was somewhere downstairs.

"Where's your sister?" She asked pursing her lips together.

"Downstairs…writing to one of her friends I think." I responded. She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"You know its…unnatural to be a witch right Petunia?" She said.

"They always complain that we don't understand and that there is nothing wrong with it…but its…so unnatural. Its not the way things are meant to be. When people use to burn witches some said that it was wrong and unfair. Liars. What would they know? I like you Petunia. You've got good blood inside you. Your fathers blood. Nice and pure." She said smiling at me. And thus started my summer. For the remainder of the summer my grandmother would take me into her spic and span room and tell me about the freaks.


	4. Troubles

**Chapter 4: Troubles**

The next few summers I saw Lily less and less. She was always at her friend's house or I just simply ignored her. My grandmother constantly fed me information about Lily's type. I didn't like them. Was it natural to be able to produce light out of a stick. No. Not really.

The summer after her sixth year, we got into quite the fight.

"Petunia have you seen my green shirt?" Lily asked me as she came into my room. I lay on my bed reading a magazine about the latest celebrity gossip. Lily's friend that I hadn't seen for awhile was with her. I almost didn't recognize her. She had gotten a figure other than her gangly stick like appearance she first had. Her lips looked like something only models had and she had one of those bright smiles. She had definitely changed from that ugly girl I had seen so long ago.

"No." I said flatly.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. I had heard quite enough of Lily's voice this summer. All she could talk about were the boys at Hogwarts. She mentioned that James Potter boy and how she hated him so much. She never did fail to mention that he thought she was stunningly beautiful and asked her out constantly though. Typical Lily. Always trying to bring attention to her beauty. It made me sick. She talked about Sirius a lot, and the other boys that attended her freak school.

"Yes Lily. I'm positive." I said in response.

"Only fools are positive." Lily's friend said in reponse.

"Oh how witty." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"You don't have to get an attitude about it Petunia." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I'm getting an attitude!" I asked in shock.

"Just because you took my favorite shirt, and I caught you, doesn't mean you get the right to be a bitch about it." Lily said with a tone that made my blood boil.

"What are you talking about! I didn't take your blasted shirt!" I roared at her.

"Whatever." Lily said rolling her eyes and getting that tone in her voice.

"Don't get that tone in your voice with me." I snapped at her.

"Your not my mom!" She screamed at me.

"That's right! I'm not! Mom isn't here because you killed her!" I screamed at her. There was a silence that hung in the air. I then pushed past her and stormed out of the house. I walked away from the house in a huff. My blood was boiling and my head felt numb from my anger. In a short while I had managed to walk to a small park. I sat down on a park bench to attempt to cool off.

"Lovely day." A man said as he sat on the bench with me.

"Yes. I suppose it is." I replied. And that is how I met the love of my life. His name was Vernon Dursley. He agreed with me on the unnaturalness of Lily's kind. We actually spent quite a bit of time together while Lily was at school that fall. That Christmas he asked me to come home with him for the holidays and meet his family.I said that I would and that he could pick me up Christmas Eve at 9. Turns out Lily was going to have a little party that Christmas Eve. Freaks clouded out house on Christmas Eve as I got ready to go with Vernon.

"Petunia!" a voice called out as I crossed through the kitchen for a glass of water. I turned and saw Sirius Black. He waved at me and came over to talk to me. He had gotten quite handsome. His hair was a bit longer and his eyes were still the same stunning blue color. I almost had the breath stolen out of my lungs, but then I remembered what he was.

"Hullo Sirius." I replied flatly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting ready to leave actually." I said trying to leave him. He stuck his arm out and blocked my path.

"Whoa. There isn't any hurry. Stay and talk to me." He said getting close. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Oh but I really have to be going." I said turning my head. I was fully prepared to duck under his arm if Lily hadn't walked into the room. She was talking and laughing with her friend when she entered. As soon as she saw me up against the wall and Sirius hovering over me, her laughter stopped. Her face went white and her lips pursed tightly together. Sirius took a step back away from me and opened up his arms drunkenly to Lily.

"Lily!" He shouted.

"Jus' having a talk with yer sister." He said. I didn't wait for any more words to be passed between them. I simply ducked out of the room. I was grateful when I saw Vernon's car pull up into my driveway. I hurried down the stairs and out to the car. On my way out though I saw Lily flirting heavily with James Potter. Funny…she hadn't paid any attention to him at the beginning of her party.

I wondered if this had anything to do with Sirius.


	5. Two Weddings

**Chapter 5: Two Weddings **

I moved out and away from home as soon as I could. I remember only a short while after moving out, Vernon proposed. I of course said yes. I loved him. Loved him with all my heart.

We set a date, March 5th. Everything in my life seemed to be going so right since I moved out. I was getting married to a man I truly loved. We would live in beautiful home and raise many children. I was undeniably happy.

I remember everything about the wedding clearly.

I had vied for an elegant gown and got exactly what I had wished for. It was made of silk and satin. Embroidered roses decorated the hem and it was strapless…just how I always wanted my wedding dress to be.

Lily had was already out of school and helping me with the finishing touches on my dress.

"Are you excited to be getting married?" She asked as she helped me with my veil.

"Of course. I love Vernon," I said with a smile at my reflection. She nodded and pursed her lips together.

"A marriage should always consist of a man and woman who truly love eachother. That is what builds a healthy relati-" I continued. Time seemed to stop though as a single tube of red lipstick, that I had been holding only moments before, came tumbling down. With vile grace, the lipstick ran down the front of my dress, leaving a trail of red mess. I let out a high pitched gasp.

"What?" Lily asked turning around.

"Look," I said pointing to the red stain on my dress.

"I can fix that," Lily said with a coy smile. She whipped out that hideous wand of hers. She pointed it at my dress and muttered some disgusting word. There was a flash of light and my dress was spotlessly clean. My jaw dropped. '_What treachery were they teaching her in that school!_'. Lily gave a smug smile and said

"Your Welcome,"

I never got the chance to answer back because at that moment my father entered the room.

"Come on Petty dear. Show time," He said with a smile. I nodded and followed him out.

All things considered, the wedding was perfect. Vernon and I were married. The food and dancing was divine and everyone had a fantastic time. Everything was simply perfect.

* * *

Shortly after being married Vernon and I bought a house in Surrey. It was quite cute and quaint. I loved it. After a short while of living there a letter came from Lily.

It was a wedding invitation. She was marrying that Potter boy. Being the sister I am, I accepted her invitation. When I told Vernon about it he said

"Strange lot. I'll never understand _her_ kind," I only nodded in agreement with him. I might have commented on it, but I don't remember.

I do remember her wedding though. Lily had gone for a simpler dress than mine. As I helped her with it she looked rather pale.

"Don't be nervous Lily," I chided.

"Petunia," She said softly. I was knelt down at her feet, pinning her dress. I looked up at her, several pins held securely in my mouth. She took a deep shuddering breath.

"What do you do if you don't love the man your about to marry?" She said slowly. My mouth fell open and the pins scattered along the floor.

"What?" I asked her.

"What…What if you love someone else?" She asked shaking. Her bouquet of roses was clutched tightly in her hands and her knuckles were starch white.

"Lily," I said slowly.

"I've got it," declared Lily's friend as she burst through the door.

"Oh thank god." Lily said sighing. Her friend rushed over to her side as quickly as her dress would permit. She handed a paper bag over to her and then whipped out her wand. Lily opened the bag hungrily. She pulled out a bottle of alcohol. She popped the top of and began to choke it down. Her friend pointed her wand at the floor and muttered something. Instantly the pins flew off the floor and collected themselves on a table.

"Your father is on his way." Warned her friend. Lily quickly stowed away with the bottle. She mumbled a few words and then walked out the door with as much grace as she could muster. I stood there paralyzed to the spot.

"Come on now!" Scolded Lily's friend as she headed over for the door. I snapped out of my daze and followed her.


	6. Babies

**(A/N:** What Lily doesn't love James! Nope. She sure doesn't. Who does she love? I'm not telling…well I might if I feel like it, but I really want to leave it up to your imagination on who she loves. No, James did not force her to marry him. He asked and she figured '_Why not? He loves me, so might as_ _well'_. Feel kinda bad for James though...

**Chapter 6:** Babies

"How is my favorite new mom doing?" Vernon asked as he came downstairs.

"Tired," I managed to mutter. A young plump baby lay in his bassinet. He was fast asleep and I was most thankful for it. Vernon and I named him Dudley. Dudley Dursley. Now how cute is that? He was barely 2 months old and I thought he was the most precious thing ever. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes. I don't think I've ever loved anything more.

"You better be getting off to work," I said smiling at Vernon as he looked down at Dudley with a big grin on his face.

"Little tyke," he muttered. He kissed me before leaving for work and I set to doing various chores around the house. Cleaning, doing dishes, sweeping, your basic housewife things. I remember the telephone ringing. I rushed over to get it before it woke Dudley.

"Hello?"

"Petunia?" a frail voice asked.

"Lily?" I asked. I hadn't talked to my sister since her wedding. The day she told me that she didn't love the man she was marrying.

"Yes Petunia…I just wanted to call….to let you know that you have a nephew. I hear that I have one too," Lily said.

"Yes…His name is Dudley," I said slowly.

"I bet he is precious…My little boy is named Harry…oh and Petunia?"

"Yes Lily?"

"I was wondering if you'd be his godmother?" she asked. I nearly dropped the phone. I hadn't talked to my sister is almost over a year, and here she was calling me to ask me to be her sons godmother. What was I to say?

"S-Sure," I managed to stammer into the phone.

"Oh really Petunia? That's splendid. You'd love Harry. I know you would. Maybe I'll bring him over sometime and he and Dudley can be playmates. Wouldn't that be great?" asked Lily.

"Yes. Yes Lily. I suppose it would," I said gently into the phone.

* * *

"Wanna go see grandpa Duddykins?" I asked as Vernon strapped Dudley into his car seat. Dudley had grown to 6 months and was quite the doll. He was adorably plump. Like a little cherub. Dudley just made gurgling noises and gave me a smile as he pointed and muttered some baby language.

"Boy is so eager to speak," Vernon beamed as he climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and we were off. We drove far out of town and eventually pulled up and into a place called Small Meadows Rest Home. My dad had recently moved in after he stared losing his memories.

"Lets go see grandpa!" I said giving Dudley a big smile and unstrapping him from his seat. We walked into the home and quickly found my dad. He was staring down at a chessboard as if pondering where to move.

"Hi Dad. Can you wave hi Dudley?" I muttered as I waved Dudley's hand towards his grandfather. My father did not look up. He continued to stare down at the board. Vernon and I exchanged nervous looks. After a minute or two my father looked up.

"Oh…Petunia…Is this your son? Quite the porker," My father mumbled.

"Petunia?" a voice rang out behind me. I turned and of all the days to visit my father, I **had** to pick the day that Lily was going to be doing the same.

"Hullo Lily," I greeted.

"I thought it was you! I don't think I've seen my nephew in quite some time," Lily cooed as she looked down at Dudley. Cradled in her own arms was a little boy with black hair and bright green eyes. His eyes darted in every direction as he sucked on his fist.

* * *

"Well, what were the chances of that happening?" Vernon grumbled as we got back into the car.

"I hope that boy of hers doesn't turn out weird like her," He continued. I only nodded. I think Vernon was rather shocked at what Lily had done. When father had shattered a glass, Lily whipped out her blasted wand as fast as she could and had it back to normal. For gods sake it still had the water in it and everything. Vernon just went beat red and sat there in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Six months later I got another phone call from Lily.

"Petunia…" Lily breathed into the phone.

"What?" I asked exasperated. Dudley had just thrown a bowl of cereal across the room and was now screaming his head off.

"I just…wanted to say goodbye," she said slowly. I was confused. Why in the world would someone call just to say goodbye?

"Ookkk," I replied. MaybeI would have thought of something a lot more intelligent to say ifI knew that was going to be the last time my sister and I would speak.

"James, Harry and I have to be leaving. We won't be able to see or reach you for sometime…something has happened…I don't know when I will be able to talk to you again…but I just wanted to say goobye," Lily managed to get out. Before I could even think of what to say she hung up. I never got to give it much thought because Dudley then began throwing anything that he could reach.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**It's the good memories that make the death of a loved one the most painful."**_

**Chapter 7:** Death

The day after Halloween Vernon was going out to his car, but something was on our front step. It was a basket and he just assumed it was a gift of some sort. Without even looking at it he set the basket on the kitchen table. He then left as I tried to reassure Dudley he could have some candy after lunch. I buckled under his screams and handed him over two suckers and chocolate bar. He waddled off into his room.

That's when a noise startled me. Looking up I became fully aware of the basket. Was it just me…or was it crying? Carefully I pulled back the blanket that lay in the basket. I gasped. There laying in the basket was Harry Potter. Lily's son. But why was he here? How could Lily be so careless to just dump him off at my doorstep?

That is when I noticed the letter. Cautiously I pulled it out and read it. It described quite plainly that Harry was under my care now. My sister had been murdered along with her husband and Harry needed a place to stay that had his mother's blood. Naturally I was first pick. One part of the letter stuck out very clearly to me

'_Lily always bragged about her older sister when she was at school. She always talked about who much prettier and caring she was. How she would sacrifice anything for her sister,'_

I stared down at young Harry. He continued to cry until he stuck his thumb into his mouth to soothe himself.

I fell into the chair nearest me. My sister _dead_? I could suddenly recall the day she was born very clearly. I remembed being so excited to have a sister. I tried to search my heart for the bad times of Lily, but could only find dear memories. I remembed Lily and I sharing an ice cream cone.

Lily and I having our first christmas together.

Me bragging to my friends about having a younger sister.

The pain my sister was caused by my mother's death.

All the nights Lily slept in my bed when she had a nightmare…even when she got older.

Lily's laughter as she helped me pick out my wedding dress. The salesclerk kept bringing me hideous gowns.

Teaching Lily to steal cookies out of the cookie jar and not get caught.

Lily cleaning my dress at my wedding.

Lily lying and saying she broke the vase after it was I who had done it.

Lily and I swinging and jumping off to see who could go the furthest.

Lily's hugs.

The way she always looked at me with adoring eyes.

Teaching Lily to eat cookies and milk.

Building the 'worlds best sandcastle' with Lily.

Promising Lily we'd be best friends forever.

Lily's emerald green eyes

My heart felt like it was being wrenched out of my chest. My sister was dead. MY SISTER WAS DEAD! The sister I had wished so greatly for. The one I shared everything with! She was dead. I was never going to see her again.

Tears began to shake my body as I remembered more and more of my dear sister Lily.

A noise broke my sobs.

"MOMMMYYY!" Dudley screamed from the other room. I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up, nervously trying to straighten out my skirt.

"I'm coming Dudley," I hollered back, my voice cracking. I took one last look at Harry. He opened his eyes and stared right at me. Stared at me with those emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes.

Those eyes would always be my painful memory of my sister.

Oh those eyes…

_**The End**_

**(A/N:** I hope you like the ending. I hope it was sad enough for some of you. I really enjoyed writing a fic from a different POV than you usually see, and I plan on writing a lot more on other character's POV. Characters that I feel go overlooked and have a much bigger story to tell than we may think…


End file.
